Those Chosen By The Ring
by Mythril Moth
Summary: When a mysterious man begins to misuse the Butterfly Miraculous, becoming Hawk Moth and plunging Paris into peril, the Great Guardian entrusts the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses to two teenagers, who must then become the superheroes who will save Paris. There's just one little problem: The boy chosen to become the Black Cat is already a superhero...


**Author's Notes:**

Right up front, let me just say I'm not remotely serious about this story. This is a plotbunny I had dancing around in my head for a long time, and I finally decided to play around with it and see where it goes.

To be honest? I don't like it. It sounded better in my head. In practice, it's just a mess. But I'm posting it anyway, just for shits and grins, and if somebody wants to take this and actually do something with it, you're by all means welcome to it.

* * *

Adrien Agreste stared, nonplussed, at the tiny black creature that had emerged from a glowing ball of light. Inside the little lacquered box, there was a gleaming black ring with a neon green cat's paw on the surface.

"Hi, kid, my name's Plagg," the creature said. "I'm a Kwami. I grant magic powers. This ring is the Black Cat Miraculous. Put it on and you can become a superhero. Oh, do you have anything to eat? This? No, you can't eat this. Oh! What about this? No, that's no good either..."

Adrien blinked, shaking his head as he took in the little creature's spiel. "You're...a magical fairy bound to a magic ring that grants superpowers?"

"That's right," Plagg said. "Put the ring on and say 'Plagg, Claws Out'—"

"Sorry, not interested," Adrien said, turning away and glancing at his television, brow furrowed.

Plagg blinked. "Huh? But...but kid, wait. You don't understand—"

Adrien frowned. "That stone monster..."

"Ah, yes. It was created by Hawk Moth. He sent an Akuma to possess a person and turn him into that monster. Your partner, she'll already have the Ladybug Earrings. You're supposed to help her defeat these Akumatized villains and free them from Hawk Moth's influence."

"Hawk Moth," Adrien said slowly. "Never heard of him, but he sounds dangerous."

"Extremely. Which is why you need to put on the ring—"

A blaze of green light washed over Adrien, transforming his clothes into a skintight black-and-green outfit. He glanced back at Plagg, his eyes blazing with power as an emerald green domino mask formed on his face.

"I already have a ring," he said.

And with that, he lifted off the ground, wreathed in a jade aura, and flew out the window.

Plagg stared, jaw slack. "What the cheese?"

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG/GREEN LANTERN: "THOSE CHOSEN BY THE RING"**

 _by Mythril Moth_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Marinette was having an off day.

She'd woken up clutzy as usual, spilled her first-day-of-school macarons all over the street, and had her seat stolen by that pest Chloe and her sycophant friend. The one bright spot of her first day of the new school year was meeting Alya, who had just transferred in and seemed nice, if a bit overzealous, opinionated, and forceful.

And then Ivan had turned into a giant stone monster, smashed his way out of the school, and was rampaging across Paris.

As if all of that wasn't crazy enough, she'd found a pair of magical earrings in her bedroom that were inhabited by a bugmouse thing that called herself Tikki! After a bit of...well, a _lot_ of freaking out and feeling like the whole mess was crazy, Marinette had been tricked into putting on the earrings and saying the magic phrase that transformed her into a ladybug hero.

Using the crazy magic yo-yo she'd gotten with her transformation, she launched herself across Paris—screaming all the way, what was a clumsy girl like her doing swinging around like a daredevil?—in pursuit of Ivan.

Marinette let out a yelp as the face of a building came rushing up to her way too fast for her to stop. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for a sudden, painful stop...

Something arrested her headlong plunge quite gently. She blinked, looked up, and found herself staring into a pair of glowing green eyes framed by a dark green mask. A tousled head of blond hair sat above that mask, and beneath it, a soft, rakish grin.

"Are you alright, miss?" her savior asked as he lowered her to the ground. She blinked, looking around wildly to see what he was using to hold them up.

There wasn't anything! He was just...glowing! And floating!

"Uhh...what?" she squeaked lamely, looking around.

"New to your powers?" he asked gently. He chuckled. "Been there. Give it some time, you'll get it sorted out."

"Uhhh...huh?" she offered. Tikki had mentioned something about a partner...

"So you're the one that Plagg thing was talking about," he said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Green Lantern."

Marinette blinked. "Green...Lantern? That's an odd name."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well, it comes from the ring, not from me, non?" He smiled, and she felt her heart skip a beat. "So what do I call you?"

"Ma—" She trailed off. "Maladroit," she mumbled. "So maladroit."

Green Lantern laughed. "Well, Mademoiselle Maladroit," he said jovially, "we have a big stone monster to deal with. Shall we?"

"Ah...right," Marinette said. She tried her yo-yo again; she managed not to make a complete fool of herself as she swung across the city, but couldn't help but feel jealous (and nervous) as Green Lantern kept pace with her effortlessly. She frowned. "How come you get to fly and I don't?"

"Ah..." Green Lantern scratched his cheek. "That's...well..." He coughed. "I don't know what powers that ring with the little fairy in it would've given me, but I already had superpowers, so I left it in my bedroom."

Marinette nearly crashed again. "You _what?!_ "

Green Lantern shrugged. "I already have one power ring. Having two just seems like asking for trouble, you know? Oh hey...we're here."

Marinette couldn't believe what happened next. With his ridiculously overpowered ring, Green Lantern pulled out tons of glowing green energy constructs that stonewalled Stoneheart at every turn. When Marinette realized where the Akuma was, she started to use her Lucky Charm power, but her new partner beat her to the punch, creating a giant jaws of life that prised open Stoneheart's fist, allowing her to get to the Akuma. As they watched the little purple-black butterfly flap off into the sky, Marinette watched her new partner shyly, a blush rising to her cheeks.

 _*What does a cool guy like this need with a clumsy girl like me? I'm completely useless to him...*_

Green Lantern turned to her, offering a smile. "This was fun," he said. "Hope to see you around." The aura around him began to dim, and he winced. "Merde...looks like I'm overdue for a recharge." With a jaunty wave, he flew off across the city at a leisurely pace, even as Marinette's new friend Alya and a small crowd of bystanders gathered around her.

* * *

Plagg was not happy when Adrien returned to his room. He fixed the boy with a stern glare. "Okay kid, listen," he growled. "First off, I was watching that battle. You two let the Akuma get away. Ladybug has to catch and purify the Akuma or it'll multiply and spread copies of Stoneheart all over the city."

Adrien's eyes widened as his mask faded away. "Seriously? Merde! You should've warned me about that!"

"Second thing," Plagg said, "DO! NOT! LEAVE! THE! MIRACULOUS! LYING! AROUND! The whole reason this Hawk Moth is even _doing this_ is to get his hands on the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses! That's _why_ we were brought out and given to new holders! The best way to protect us is for us to be _used!_ "

Adrien frowned. "Huh." He knelt down and dug a paper-wrapped bundle out from under his bed, unwrapping it to reveal a rusty-looking old green lantern. "Okay, my bad," he conceded. "But I really don't think I can be this Black Cat thing _and_ a Green Lantern at the same time, and, well...you saw what I can do, right?"

Plagg made a sour-sounding noise. "It...wasn't bad," he admitted.

"How about this?" Adrien suggested. "How about I find somebody to give your ring to, somebody who would make a good Black Cat and can work with me and Ladybug?"

Plagg sighed. "Well, that's not how it's _supposed_ to be," he said, "but under the circumstances, I guess...I guess it's the best we can do."

"Great!" Adrien said happily. "Now..." He set the lantern in front of him and pointed his ring at it.

 _"In brightest day_  
 _In blackest night_  
 _No evil shall escape my sight._  
 _Let those who worship evil's might_  
 _Beware my power...Green Lantern's Light!_

A stream of bright green energy flowed from the lantern into Adrien's ring. Plagg watched, interested despite himself. When the recharge was finished, Adrien turned to Plagg, a hopeful grin on his face.

"Feh," Plagg snorted, turning away and crossing his paws. "Camembert is a more fun way to recharge."

* * *

This wasn't right...

Where did that blasted Green Lantern come from? Why hadn't the Black Cat shown at all?!

Hawk Moth stared angrily out into the city as his Akuma spread and infected dozens of people, creating an army of Stonehearts.

"Green Lantern...you're interfering in my plans. You're going to ruin everything!" He clenched a fist. "I'll have to destroy you first, then deal with Ladybug..."

The shutters on his window irised shut, plunging his cloister into darkness.

 **À SUIVRE...?**

* * *

 _Miraculous Ladybug is the intellectual property of Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, and Thomas ASTRUC. Green Lantern is the intellectual property of DC Comics. This intellectual property is used without permission with no intent to profit from said use. The unique content contained on this page is the property of Mythril Moth, and redistribution of this content without express permission is strongly discouraged._


End file.
